1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital printing, in particular to linear LED arrays for use in digital printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In known systems, an array of light emitting semiconductor components is supplied with information via a limited number of 8-bit parallel input interfaces, each input interface supplying a set of adjacent light emitting semiconductor components with light pattern data, the data being shifted through from one component to the next (a sort of store-and-forward scheme). Although this arrangement requires minimal wiring, it severely limits the achievable data rate.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a linear array of light emitting semiconductor components that at least partially overcomes this disadvantage.